Doraemon in Vietnam
Doraemon in Vietnam refers to the Vietnamese adaptation of the Doraemon series in Vietnam. It was the one of the (cyborg) animes that aired on HTV3 along with Cyborg Kuro-chan. ''However, before October 26, 2009 Vietnam used ''Doraemon without permission and being the first serious piracy country to uses Doraemon unofficially once. Like in Japan, Vietnam is the one of the country that unable to watch Doraemon videos and episodes in YouTube due to the copyright claim. Mostly, due to serious popularlity of the series in Vietnam since 1992. Manga The manga was first published illegally in Vietnam by Kim Đồng Publishing House in 1992. The Thai version was used as a reference for the illegal Vietnamese translation. The manga was eventually licensed and re-published legally in Vietnam in 1996. Between 1992 and 2009, the character's names in the manga were changed, to 'make it easier for readers to read and remember them'. Doraemon was Mèo Ú (Rounded Cat / Fat Cat), Nôbita hậu đậu (Clumsy Nobita), Xê-kô mỏ nhọn (Pointed Beak Suneo) and Chaien lồi rốn (Belly Buttoned Gian). Because the old translating was not very accurate and omitted many details, Kim Dong Publishing House published a new version of the manga by the name Doraemon which was translated accurately. It was released on May 29, 2010. Doraemon Long Stories manga were published in Vietnamese. Anime Doraemon is known as Chú Mèo Máy Đến Từ Tương Lai (If Google Translate response with an mistranslation, it should be: Robotic Cat Came'' From The Future'')in Vietnamese. 1979 anime Sometime in 2000, a Vietnamese dub of Doraemon (1979 anime) aired on VTV1 and VTC1 in Vietnam. HTV3 later aired 52 episodes of the series from January 9 to July 4, 2010. New dubbed episodes (or remaining episodes of the 1979 series) later aired from November 20, 2014 to December 2, 2015. 2005 anime A Vietnamese dub of Doraemon (2005 anime) has been airing on HTV3 in Vietnam since December 3, 2015. On August 12, 2017 Doraemon series was released on POPS Kids YouTube channel. Doraemon's name of characters before and after Berne Convention Films Movie Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 was premier in Japanese Film Festival in Vietnam on October 11, 2008 with Vietnamese subtitles. The first movie Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum was released in cinemas on December 27, 2013 with dubbed in Vietnamese (TVM Corp (HTV3) dub) and all the follow Doraemon movie in cinemas. The first movie on television was Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet which was dubbed in Vietnamese and aired on HTV3 at 20h30 (VST) on December 7, 2012. and in the present, it broadcast about 17 movies (movie 11 to movie 31, except movie 16, 17, 18, 19). The movie Stand by Me Doraemon was the first movie to air on the K+ NS cable channel on June 1, 2015 with subtitle version same as in cinemas (HTV3 dubbed). Music For Doraemon no Uta, they uses own instrumental and translated the song. For Yume wo Kanate Doraemon, they uses the modified Hong Kong and Korean instrumental and translated the song. Receptions In the 1993 Book Publishing Conference, the Ministry of Culture reported that "the publishing of Doraemon is a shocking event for cleaning up the culture taste of children, both youth and adults." Doraemon also appeared in many cultural events, the Doraemon character is also the Japan Culture Ambassador to Vietnam. Fujiko F. Fujio was awarded the Culture Fighter Award by the Ministry of Culture in 1996. Doraemon Scholarship Fund The Doraemon Scholarship Fund was founded in 1996 by Nguyễn Thắng Vu and Fujiko F.Fujio with the fund of 1 billion VND, included the royalties of publishing the manga between 1992 - 1996 and some profits from the manga's release. The fund was later increased by the profits of publishing the manga and totaled over 4 billion VND as of 2010. The fund was provided over 6,000 scholarships to poor students in Vietnam. Nguyễn Thắng Vu also donated 1 billion VND to the fund before his death on October 14, 2010. The Doraemon Scholarship Fund was considered as one of the first non-governmental education and culture fund in Vietnam. Parodies and Sponspors In early 2011, parodies of Doraemon began to flourish within the Vietnamese online community. They are pages taken from the original manga, with the dialogues changed for humor. The content of these stories revolve around contemporary social issues under the witty view of the youth. Several fan clubs of this genre have been established on forums and social networks, some even organizes their own competition. At the same time, many parodies music videos of Doraemon manga also appeared and were collectively called Doraemon Music Video. On June 22, 2014, the 5050 Group released the "Doraemon Việt Nam" clip on YouTube and attracted about 100 million views. In late May 2015, Acecook Vietnam released a new brand of Doraemon Noodles (Mì Doraemon) on the Vietnamese market, together with several promoting events targeting children. The food company is also the main sponsor for the third and fourth season of the Doraemon animation series on HTV3. A manga titled Dế Rô Bốt - Nhân tài ảo thuật was published by Phan Thị on February 20, 2014. After it was published, the manga was received many negative reactions and reviews as it took the characters and gadgets from Doraemon and edited them. There's a live-action parody made in Vietnam, exist. Trivia * Even though the 2005 anime episodes were dubbed in Vietnamese currently, the Vietnamese sub of the later 2005 episodes can be found on YouTube. But, it was less found than the Chinese sub. Refrences vi:Doraemon tại Việt Nam zh:哆啦A夢在越南 Category:Doraemon outside Japan